


Stalker

by RovakPotter82



Series: Steve & Natasha Alternate Universes [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Protective Natasha, Stalking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is Hollywood's top action star who's been bringing the character of a famous book series to life for the last six years.  As he prepares to take a break from the much demanding series, he begins getting notes and gifts from a fan, who turns into a stalker.  When the stalker takes the stalking to another level, Steve to given a bodyguard from the TAU for his two vacation in the Caribbean.  </p><p>Detective Natasha Romanoff is the least bit thrilled that she's playing babysitter.  She'd rather stay in LA to find the stalker.  It also doesn't help that she is the biggest, yet closeted fan of Steve Rogers since he came onto the big screen.  Yet, she can't help feel connected to him when they meet.  And she's going to be alone with him for two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my longest one yet! Enjoy!

Steve Rogers came from a humble background. Raised by a single mother in Brooklyn, he was raised as a gentleman and taught to treat women right. He was good looking in his own way, but it wasn't until college that he hit his peak. Now 6'2'', 185 lbs, blonde hair, blue eyes and a smile to die for, a modeling agent saw he had potential. Steve paid his way through college modeling. He even became the face for Gucci. It was after that ad deal that landed him his first acting gig on Broadway. A small theater production of a book. It got rave reviews and Steve was the hottest new theater actor before he could blink his eyes. He got himself a manager and agent in the form of Anthony Stark of Stark Industries, the biggest representation office in the industry. Soon, Steve became the it actor on theater, winning awards, including a few Tony awards. It got him noticed by the big production offices across the country in LA. 

Then came Steve's big break. A movie production office was looking to turn a popular book series about a ruggedly handsome FBI agent fighting domestic terrorism into a movie series and they were looking for their leading man to portray Special Agent Aaron Cross, the heroic FBI linguistic profiler with a troubled past. Tony send Steve's head shot, along with a taped audition and a list of his credentials to the Hollywood office of Shield Productions. The CEO of Shield, Nick Fury, wasn't quite sure what to make of the theater actor with no experience in film or television, but there was something in his audition tape that had him make a call to Stark Industries to get a face to face meeting with the young actor of 27. 

Steve's sit in with Fury and the casting agent went really well and he was soon on the shortlist to be cast as Aaron Cross. He didn't think he was would get the part, being that he had no experience in film. Tony called him while he was visiting his mom to let him know the good news. He was obligated to finish a play on Broadway and after that, he was set to head over to LA to begin filming. Tony had already lined up a new house for him in California when he was done and once the play was done, he packed up his New York apartment and moved out to LA.

For the next six years, Aaron Cross was his life. Sure, being the good actor he was, he managed to squeeze in some other roles into the mix. A few romantic comedies here and there and even a few dramas without action. He was even nominated for an Oscar for his role as a drug addict trying to remain clean to keep custody of his daughter. Steve Rogers was the it actor in Hollywood, but he didn't forget where he came from.. He still did the occasional theater production when he could and always had time to see his mother, but when he was filming an Aaron Cross movie, he had little to no time to himself. 

His new schedule and life style made it difficult. Sure, he had girlfriends during his career, but they were all actresses. He always told Tony, who made the move out to LA to be closer to his top client, that he wanted to find someone who was not in the entertainment business. It was hard for that. His recent breakup from model/actress Sharon Carter made headlines. They were supposed to be the next Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, but she was caught cheating on him with a costar of her television series. Paparazzi caught them having a huge fight outside of her house and he broke up with her right there on the sidewalk. That was over a year ago.

Now Steve was looking forward to his next thing, a much needed vacation. With the movie production running low on the Aaron Cross books, the author having a bit of writer's block with the lastest one of the series, Steve told Tony he wanted to take a vacation. A real one where he didn't have to do something for his career while he was on it. A real vacation. So Tony started planning a vacation for Steve somewhere in the Caribbean where he could relax. 

That's when the phone calls and mysterious notes started. Steve was finishing the latest Aaron Cross movie filming before his much needed vacation when the first notes and gifts started. No names. Just a note that always said; “Keep up the good work.” At first Steve thought they were from Tony, but his agent denied the whole thing and Tony started to investigate. Steve recently purchased a new home in the Hollywood Hills. Yet, this mysterious admirer found out the new address and would leave packages at the gate. They were harmless at first and then they started to go dark and sexual. This person, whom they didn't know if it was a male or female started writing about sexual fantasies with Steve. It became clear it was a woman when she began describing their wedding. 

Then she did the unthinkable. She kidnapped Steve's dog, a French bulldog saying that a French bulldog wasn't the kind of dog he was supposed to have. He should get a new one. Tony and Steve immediately called the police, but there was no way of knowing how long he had or what kind he was suppose to get. Three days later, a box arrived at Steve's gate. Inside was his beloved French bulldog, Peggy, dead. A note inside the box said; “Get the right one!” 

Now Steve and Tony sat in the office of Lieutenant Phil Coulson, the lead detective with the Threat Assessment Unit that dealt with stalkers. “I'm so sorry about Peggy, Steve,” Phil said.

“Thanks, Phil,” he said. “I just...this woman is psycho. Please tell me you have something,” Steve said. He had been the one who found Peggy in the box. He actually took the box inside of his house and opened it up on the kitchen counter.

“She's covering her tracks well, Steve. Everything that you have given us is being tested and retested for her DNA to try to get some kind of a lead. It would help if you could think of anyone.”

“The only person I can think of is Sharon, but you already ruled her out. Plus, she wouldn't have to stomach to do what was done to Peggy. She loved her as much as I did.” Phil nodded.

“In the meantime, I think you should cancel this vacation you were planning on going on alone.”

“Oh, wait, no way. I've been planning this vacation for months, Phil. I can't just cancel it,” Steve said.

“He's right, Phil. This is the only time he can get a vacation because the Aaron Cross author is having writer's block on his next book,” Tony said. “If you don't want him to be alone, than we can hire a bodyguard.”

“I don't want a bodyguard,” Steve said.

“If it's the only way for you to take this vacation, then yes, you are getting a bodyguard. The house you are staying at has a guest pool house. He can stay in there,” he said.

“The point of me being on vacation was for me to be alone,” Steve said.

“You may not be alone if your stalker knows where your house in the Caribbean is,” Phil said. “If you don't want a professional bodyguard, how about I send one of my detectives with you?”

“A detective?” Steve asked.

“They are real good at being quiet,” he said.

“Any female detectives?” Tony asked and Steve looked sharply at his manager and agent. “What? If the paparazzi get pictures of the two of you, they'll just think she's a new girlfriend and you two are out on a romantic vacation together.” Steve sighed as he glanced back up at his ceiling. 

“I'm just sick and tired of this stalker.”

“I understand, Steve. While you are on vacation, my team and I will stop at nothing until we find out who she is, but the last thing we want is to open the newspaper and find a headline stating your murder while on vacation,” Phil said.

“Okay, but who ever you send with me has to be really good.”

“She is one of my best detectives, Steve. You'll be in good hands,” he said. “Why don't you stop by tomorrow and I'll introduce you. I'd rather break it to her while you're not here,” he added and Steve chuckled. “In the meantime, I would hire extra security around his house and the film production.”

“Already taken care of. See the two bulky twins out there?” Tony asked. Phil saw two men standing outside of the office. “They are part of a twenty four seven security team I hired. They are Steve's new shadows during the day,” he said.

“Yes, I met them. Rumlow and Rollins?”

“Yeah, my new best friends,” Steve said standing up. “See you tomorrow, Phil. Looking forward to meeting your best detective.”

“Hold onto that thought until you meet her,” Phil said with a chuckle.

 

“I'm what?!” Detective Natasha Romanoff shouted. “A bodyguard? Phil, no. I am better suited for this investigation being here in the office trying find this sicko.”

“Natasha, you are my best detective and he asked for the best,” Phil said. “His manager and I don't want him to be alone for this vacation.”

“So? Doesn't he have a twenty four hour security detail?” she asked.

“And yet, this stalker still managed to slip under their noses and kidnap Rogers' dog, kill it and send it back via postal service,” Phil said. 

“Send Melinda then,” she said.

“Melinda is too old,” Phil said. “The person that goes with him has to be the same age so the paparazzi down there will think she's a new girlfriend on the vacation with him.”

“Send Skye or Maria then,” Natasha pleaded. 

“Skye is too young and green to do this and Maria, well, let's face it, Maria isn't as good undercover as you are, Nat. I need you on this. You're my best at undercover, protection and investigation.”

“Exactly why I need to stay here in LA,” she argued. “I can find the stalker better if I’m in LA.”

“Yes, but we can still coordinate with you while you are with Rogers in the Caribbean. Skye is too much of a fan girl to be down there with Rogers. You are my best choice to go down there and protect him.” Natasha sighed as she sat back in her chair. She could tell she wasn't going to win this argument with Coulson. The last thing she wanted to do was spend two weeks with the actor who plays Aaron Cross. She was what Phil called Skye; fan girl. She was in love with the books since she picked up the first one and read it five times before the next one came out. When she had heard there was movies planned for the series, she got overly excited. Yet, no one at her work knew about her obsession with the Aaron Cross novels. She was part of the blogging site and fan site of the news site for the movies. As soon as Steve Rogers was named as the actor cast as Aaron Cross, she immediately looked him up. She was a bit disappointed at first.

The man had no credentials in film or TV. Most of his work prior to portraying Aaron Cross was all theater. The only pictures that were available of him were ads from his modeling career. The man on the Gucci ads was not who she pictured as Aaron Cross. Her friend Jane, however, told her to give the guy a chance. He was a well liked theater actor and it was his first big movie break. So, Natasha went to the first Aaron Cross movie giving Steve Rogers the benefit of the doubt. She was so glad she did, because the Steve Rogers on film as Aaron Cross was divine. She became an instant fan of his and went to all his other movies that he did, but it was the Aaron Cross movies she went to at least five times. Natasha Romanoff kept it to herself at work, she was a Steve Rogers fan and thought him to be the most gorgeous man on Earth. And now her boss wants her to play babysitter to him alone for two weeks. How the hell was she going to do that?

“Look, Natasha, if there was someone else, I would have asked,” Phil said. “Please don't make me order you to do it.”

“Okay, fine. I'll do it.”

“Thank you. He's coming in tomorrow, so bring your best behavior with you,” he said.

“I'll be my usual charming self, sir,” she said.

“Uh-huh,” he said before she left the office.

 

“It's only two weeks, Nat. I don't see why you are so upset,” Jane said, pouring her a glass of wine. “You're a fan of the books and the movies. You literally live and breath Aaron Cross and the man who plays him.”

“Yes, but the problem is that I am Steve Rogers' biggest closeted fan," Natasha said taking the glass from her. "Not even Phil knows that I am a fan girl of Steve Rogers. I've seen every single one of his movies at least twice. The Aaron Cross movies five times. You should know, you come with me to those," she added witha smirk as Jane sat down.

“He's hot.”

“That he is,” Natasha said sipping her wine. “And I am going to be spending two weeks in the Caribbean sun with him, pretending to be a new girlfriend. I’m probably going to see him without his shirt on, possibly even without anything at all.”

“Natasha, you are a professional. You can separate business from pleasure,” Jane said. “Coulson wouldn't have picked you if you couldn't,” she added.

“The closest I've come to seeing him is a theater production in New York that I flew out just to see him in, third row. Now tomorrow morning, I’m expected to meet him without becoming too fan girl in his face.” Jane chuckled at her friend's predicament.

“Also, you got to get through two weeks without wanting to jump his bones,” she added and Natasha groaned. 

“Doesn't help that the guy looks like a Greek god all the time. I mean, is there a time when he doesn't look like he's carved out of stone, or is he always like that?”

“You'll find out soon enough,” she said.

 

The next morning, Natasha dressed herself up a bit to appear more feminine. She wore the pair of jeans that made her ass look good, a royal blue top with white flowers with a neckline that left something to be desired and her beige cashmere cardigan. She put some extra curls into her red hair and added lips gloss to give her lips to shine. She put some light make up on, enough to make it seem like she still had her natural beauty. She put her high heel boots on to get her 5'3'' frame up to at least 5'6''. She'd still be short against Steve's gigantic frame. She could deal with it. She got into the office on time and had barely put her bag down when Coulson called her into the conference room where Steve Rogers, the man of her fantasies and dreams was sitting with his manager and agent, Tony Stark. “Steve Rogers, Detective Natasha Romanoff,” Phil introduced. He stood up from table and turned around to face her. If either Tony or Phil noticed the way he looked over her with his eyes, literally undressing her with them, they didn't say anything.

“Pleasure to meet you, Detective Romanoff,”he said holding out his hand.

“You too, Mr. Rogers,” she said shaking his hand. God, he looked even better up close and personal. He smelled good too. Was that his natural scent she was smelling? She was counting to ten to prevent herself from hyperventilating in front of him, his manager and her boss.

“Call me, Steve,” he said with a smile. Damn, even his smile was breathtaking. 

What ever she was thinking of Steve, he was thinking of her. He couldn't help the travel of his eyes when she walked into the room. She was absolutely breathtaking. He has to spend two weeks in the Caribbean with her? Damn, he was lucky.

“Did you do something different with your hair, Natasha?” Phil asked.

“Hmm?” she asked turning her head to her boss and Steve couldn't help it when his eyes traveled her body again. “It's the same as it always is, Phil,” she said.

“Wait, are you wearing makeup and lip gloss?” he asked causing her to knit her brow.

“Am I not allowed to wear makeup or lip gloss?”

“No, you just look all dolled up,” he said and she sighed out in annoyance.

“Phil says you're his best detective, Detective Romanoff,” Steve said to get her to look at him with those gorgeous green eyes that went perfectly with her red hair.

“Natasha,” she corrected. “Well, that's him. I don't want to say that I’m the best, but I am,” she said causing Steve to laugh. “I want to give you my condolences on the loss of your dog, Steve.”

“Thank you. I...um. That's really nice of you,” he said. She could tell he still had problems talking about his dog. She understood why. He had her since she was a puppy and judging from the pictures in some magazines he'd been in since adopting her, he adored her like she was a child. He even called her his mom's first grandchild in an interview once.

“We already gave him assurances we will find the person responsible for the stalking and the killing of Peggy. We just need to ensure that you are safe during your vacation,” Phil said. “Since you insist on still going.”

“We talked about this before, Phil. I've been planning it for months. This is the only chance I’m going to get.”

“Why is that?” Natasha asked. “Doesn't the next Aaron Cross novel come out soon? The production company would want to get a jump start on the next movie,” she said and she froze when Phil gave her a look. “What? I read,” she argued.

“Well, it would be coming out soon, except that the author, Alexander Pierce, is having writer's block,” Steve said.

“He is?” she asked. That was news to her.

“For a month now,” he added. “He's been hold up in a cabin working on it. Fans are a little disappointed,” he said. “Me? I can take a break from filming anything Aaron Cross for two weeks,” he said and she chuckled. “Um, there's WiFi in the house so you can stay connected with the team. If you leave a list of your favorite foods and drinks, I’m sure Tony will make sure that the house is stocked with them,” Steve said.

“Oh, thank you, that's really nice of you,” she said.

“Anything to make you more comfortable, Detective and to thank you for taking two weeks out of your time to watch this big lug,” Tony said patting Steve on the back, who chuckled. “Of course, with you there, the stalker will know he's not alone, if she knows his schedule. You will have to play the loving girlfriend.”

“I can do that,” she said. “I'm good at pretending.” Steve chuckled as Tony cleared his throat. 

“If you just get me a list of things you want in the house by the afternoon.”

“I'll do that Mr. Stark,” she said. “By the afternoon,” she added.

 

Two weeks later, after Steve was done filming re-shoots for the newest Aaron Cross film that would be coming out next summer. He was packing his bags for his two week vacation when the buzzer at his gate rang out. He headed over to the call box on the wall. “Hello?”

“It's Detective Romanoff, Mr. Rogers,” a voice called.

“Oh, yes, I was expecting you. I'll buzz you in and let my security know,” he said. He pushed the button to open the gate and contacted Rumlow who was sitting outside with Rollins. 

“We'll let her through, sir,” Rumlow said.

“Thanks,” he said into the radio. He then looked up to see himself in the mirror. “Oh, of all the days,” he muttered before pulling off his shirt.

Natasha pulled up to the small, yet spacious house of Steve Rogers. She was greeted by his security outside of the house. “Afternoon, Detective.”

“Are you Rumlow or Rollins?” she asked.

“Rumlow, ma'am,” he said. “He's waiting for you inside,” he said. Natasha grabbed her bag and headed inside. Steve was at the door, wearing jeans, a crisp white shirt and blue button down shirt. 

'Damn, he looks good,' she thought. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” he said with a smile and let her inside his house. He led her into the entry hall and she closed the door behind her. “Uh, these are guest rooms, so you can have your pick for tonight,” he said. 

“Thanks,” she said. They were flying out tomorrow morning for the Caribbean and it was settled that she would be spending the night at his house instead of meeting him at the airport. 

“Do you want a tour?” he asked nearly tripping over a box and she chuckled. “Hey, I've been busy. I haven't been able to unpack with my schedule.”

“You could spend the two week vacation unpacking,” she suggested. 

“You know how long it's been since I've soaked up sun without being filmed for a movie?” he asked. She chuckled as he showed her his house. He took her outside to show her the pool and BBQ area. 

“This is a really nice house, Steve” she said as they entered the house at a back entrance. “The whole place is gated, right?”

“Yes, but I’m still reeling my stalker was still able to get in here without tripping the alarm.”

“She must be really tech savvy if she can get passed your security,” she said and Steve sighed out in distress. “Where do these go?” she asked pointing to the stairs. 

“My room,” he said, “but if you thought downstairs was messy, my room's worse,” he said, but she started walking upstairs. “Wait, where are you going?” he asked.

“You promised a tour of the house. That includes up here, yes?” she asked leaning on the railing. Steve sighed as he came up behind her and they came up to his personal area. 

“My office, of sorts,” he said. There was a desk with a computer on it, but there were also boxes all over the place, opened up, still packed. “Uh, and the bedroom..” he trailed pointing and she looked around the corner.

“Think your bed is big enough?” she asked.

“Tony's girlfriend is an interior designer. She picked it out,” he said and she chuckled. “So, are you ready for the next two weeks?” he asked.

“Are you?” 

“I've been ready. I really don't plan to leave the house that much. It's got a private beach and pool, so I’m good. It's on a secluded community where the paparazzi are not allowed to go into, but there's still a chance of one or two getting through the gates.”

“I'll deal with them,” she said before heading downstairs. Steve chuckled as he watched her go and cursed himself. The next two weeks were going to be hell for him being in close proximity with this woman.

 

15 hours later, they were walking into the beach house. “Wow, this is incredible,”she said as they walked into the house.

“Yeah, Tony has out done himself this time,” Steve said. They put their bags down and explored the house.

“Oh, I wish my kitchen looked like this,” she said walking into it. She looked through the cupboards and Steve couldn't help, but watch her with fascination.

“Do you cook?”

“I love to cook, bake,” she said. “You, my friend, are going to have your taste buds dazzled for the next two weeks.”

“You're offering to cook the whole two weeks?” he asked sitting himself up on the stool.

“Do you cook?” she asked.

“I was raised by a single mother. I can cook, sew, do laundry and just about anything a woman can do.”

“Really?” she asked. “Then I guess we can share cooking every other day.”

“Unless I decide to take you out on a date,” he said leaning on the counter and she chuckled. “I've been wanting to ask you out since I met you,” he said.

“Hm, what makes you think I'd say yes?” she asked opening the fridge. She leaned in, knowing she was giving him a nice view of her ass in her sundress. Steve slowly licked his lips as she bent over and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. “Do you want something?” she asked.

“Uh, just water,” he said before clearing his throat. Natasha gave him a bottle and they went outside to explore.

“Why have a pool when you have the ocean?” she asked.

“Do you want to swim in cold ocean water every day? I don't. The pool is heated and I can do my laps in it,” he said. Natasha headed down the steps and sat on a lounge chair by the pool. “You realize you're here to protect me?”

“Yes, but there's no sense for me to not enjoy this while I’m protecting you,” she said and he chuckled.

“So, I have to ask,” he said sitting on the lounge chair beside her. “Are you a fan?” he asked.

“A fan?”

“You know, an Aaron Cross fan. Do you read the books and watch the movies?” he asked.

“Being a detective, I read all crime novels.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

“Okay, I was a fan of the books first and then, well, you came along to bring Aaron Cross to life.” He laid back on the lounge chair with his water. “Now every time I read the books over and over, I see you,” she said and he chuckled. “Yes, I am a fan of the books, of the movies, and of you.”

“You've seen my other movies?”

“I do, to support you. The other movies you do are just proof you can do other genres.”

“You going to handle the next two weeks this close to me?”

“I'm a professional, Steve. I don't mix business with pleasure,” she said before getting up from the lounge chair. “I'll start supper,” she said.

“You're not jet lagged?”

“Cooking helps me relax,” she said.

 

Five days later....

“You've been with him for five days and you two still haven't had sex?” Jane asked when Natasha called her.

“No, we haven't,” she said. “Jane, this is work.”

“Please. From the way you've been describing things between you two, he wants you and you want him. Fuck the man for crying out loud!”

“Jane, knock it off. It's not like that,” she said.

“Oh, my God. You've fallen in love with him.” Natasha smiled as she watched Steve walk back from the beach. He headed over to the pool house and stepped into the outside shower to rinse off the sand. 

“I have. We've been cooped up in the house for five days, talking with each other and I've told him things that have taken me years to tell people about.”

“You tell him about your parents?” Jane asked.

“Yeah and my abusive uncle before I was finally adopted and brought to the United States. God, I’m such a pathetic person.”

“No, you're not.”

“I don't know what to do, Jane. I've never felt about someone this way since Alex. After next week, we'll just be back to the way things were,” she said. Steve was coming up the stairs when her phone beeped. “Oh, Jane, I got someone on the other line.”

“Okay,” she said. “Call me when you've done something about him and you.”

“Bye, Jane,” she said and hung up. She checked the other person on the line and saw it was Phil. 

“What's up?” Steve asked.

“It's Phil.” She answered the phone and Steve saw her demeanor change. She was now Detective Natasha Romanoff. There was a break in the case.

 

That night, Steve found himself sitting on the floor between the couch and the coffee table looking at pictures of women on Natasha's laptop. Natasha sat next to him on her other laptop going through evidence that Skye had sent her way for her look over. “They traced her to the fan site for the books?” he asked.

“Some how. Skye's pretty good at hacking stuff and finding things on the net. She was a black hat hacker before Phil found her and convinced her to change her life. One of the emails your stalker sent wasn't as cleaned up as good as she thought. She has a handle, but Skye wasn't able to find out who, so the pictures are for you to look through to see if you recognize anyone. It's the best lead we've had.”

“You know how many people I see every day?” Steve asked. “I've been staring at this screen for two hours. They're starting to look a like.”

“All right. Take a break,” she said removing her glasses. Steve hated to see them go. She looked sexy nerdy in them. Where in the hell did that come from? It must be the wine. Steve sighed out as he grabbed his glass and took a swig. “So, we never did get to what we were talking about last night.”

“Hm?” he asked.

“Your sex life,” she said and he chuckled.

“What sex life?” he asked. “I haven't had a sex life in 18 months,” he said.

“Hang on. You haven't had sex in 18 months?” she asked and he nodded. “That's not a dry spell, Steve. That's Sahara desert territory.” Steve laughed out loud and she laughed with him.

“I've been busy.”

“18 months. You broke up with Sharon Carter 18 months ago,” she said and he nodded. 

“I threw myself into work 18 months ago,” he said. “Haven't had time to find the right woman. My mom is asking when I plan to settle down and have kids. I am her only hope for grandchildren. She keeps reminding me every day,” he said and Natasha chuckled.

“My adoptive parents already have grandchildren from my siblings, so, I’m off the hook. Though they'd like to see me find someone and settled down, have kids.”

“Do you see yourself having kids?” he asked.

“If I find the right person,” she said. Steve reached out with his left hand and pushed some of her hair back. They were literally pressed up against each other. 

“God, you are so beautiful,” he muttered softly. Acting on impulse, he leaned towards her and Natasha found herself holding still until their lips were barely touching. She closed the rest of the gap between them and their lips met in a soft kiss. His right hand came up to cup her face gently and Natasha put a hand on his wrist. The kiss deepened and Steve found himself running his tongue along her lips, begging to be let in. She opened her mouth slightly and he pressed his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers. Natasha let out a moan before gasping and pulling away.

“Wait, no,” she said.

“I'm sorry,” he said. Natasha stood up from the floor, grabbing her wine glass and downing the rest before taking it over to the kitchen.

“It's okay. The wine is at fault,” she said and he chuckled before grabbing his and downing the rest. 

“Yes, definitely the wine's fault.” He came into the kitchen with his glass and handed it to her. She put both glasses into the sink and turned to face him. “Okay, clearly we have to have a talk.”

“What?”

“There's something going on between us and I feel like it needs to be addressed.”

“Something is going on between us?”

“Yes,” he said sternly and she defensively crossed her arms. “Ever since I caught you skinny dipping in the pool the other night, we've been dancing around each other like we were walking on egg shells.”

“It didn't help that I caught you in the pool shower naked,” she said and he chuckled.

“No, it doesn't,” he said. “Look, I’m just going to say it so it's out in the open. The past week, I've fallen in love with you. If it helps, I was quite taken with you the day I met you. The comment Phil made about you doing something different with your hair and wearing make up. You did that for me,” he said and she chuckled.

“Caught me. I wanted to look nice for you when I met you,” she said and he smiled.

“You looked like a million bucks, I'll tell you that,” he said. “I love you, Nat and I know you feel the same way about me.”

“Don't flatter yourself,” she snapped and he was taken aback by it.

“Natasha, I love you,” he said again.

“It's not that simple,” she said.

“Tell me why then.”

“Because the last man I loved who was my husband, is dead."

“Wait, you were married?”

“Yeah, I was married. His name was Alex and we met in college. He treated me like a princess and I felt like one when I was with him. He had a stalker at his work and no matter what we did, the police still didn't do anything. I was a detective with narcotics and was undercover at the the time when that employee brought in a gun one day and started shooting people. She shot my husband before shooting herself,” she said. She started to cry and Steve didn't know what to do. “We had talked about starting a family the day before,” she cried. Steve gathered her up in his arms and let her cry into his chest.

“I'm so sorry, Natasha,” he softly said into her ear.

“I'm sorry,” she said getting out of his embrace. “I, uh, joined the TAU after I was done with Narcotics to prevent it from happening to anyone else,” she said drying her eyes. “I threw myself into work. I actually found solace in Pierce's crime novels with Aaron Cross and then your movies.” 

“I didn't mean to bring up hurtful memories, Nat. I’m sorry,” he said.

“It's just, after Alex, I thought I'd never love again,” she said. “Then you came along and it wasn't just that you brought Aaron Cross onto the screen. The last few days, getting to know you as a person and not as an actor. You made me fall in love with Steve Rogers, not Aaron Cross.” He chuckled as she let out a sigh and a smile. He walked over to her, closing the gap between them and looked at her.

“If things are moving too fast, I'll step back,” he said.

“You're not.” Steve softly kissed her, her hands resting on his hips. He was so freakishly skinny. If she wanted to, she could probably wear his underwear he was that skinny. The kiss deepened as Steve cupped her face. “Let's move to the couch,” she said.

“Okay,” he said. They moved to the couch and continued their making out. Steve groaned when Natasha settled onto his lap.

“Been a while, huh?” she asked.

“Like I said, it's been awhile,” he said and she chuckled. “What now?” he asked.

“How about I give your drought some water?” she suggested.

“Yeah?” he asked. His hands clenched around her hips and he groaned when she kissed his neck. “Natasha, I’m guessing this isn't too fast for you.” She giggled against his skin and he closed his eyes. She slowly kissed him and pulled away.

“I'm going to freshen up. Why don't you go get the bedroom ready?” she suggested.

“Okay,” he said as she got up off his lap. “Don't be long.”

“I won't,” she said walking into her bathroom. Steve got up off the couch and headed into the bedroom. Natasha closed the door to the bathroom behind her and let out a huge sigh. “Get a grip, Natasha. It's only sex,” she muttered. “Actually, it's sex with one of Hollywood's sexiest leading men. Oh, that doesn't help,” she wined. “You haven't had sex since Alex died and that was years ago.” She reached into her travel case and got the small container at the bottom of the case. She opened it to remove her diaphragm. The dust that she blew off it was proof that she hadn't used it in a while. “I hope I remember how to put this in,” she said to herself.

 

Steve stripped off the comforter from the bed and turned off the bright lights of the room, leaving the soft glow from one lap was enough to light the whole room. He heard someone clear their throat and he turned around to see Natasha leaning against the door frame. She wore an ivory silk robe and from he could tell, she had on nothing underneath. They didn't speak as they moved closer together. Natasha slowly unbuttoned Steve's blue shirt. He was still looking buff, despite the fact that he had finished filming the latest Aaron Cross movie weeks ago. His shirt fell to the floor and she ran her hands over his chest and abs. His muscles flexed underneath her touch. He reached over to untie the sash of her robe and she removed it herself.

Underneath, she wore a dark blue bra and a matching boyshort panty. Steve captured her mouth in a kiss and pulled her closer to him. She let out a soft moan when they pressed together and he moaned with her. His hands roamed her body, what he had been wanting to do since he first laid eyes on her. They roamed over her curves and came around to cup her supple ass. He picked her up, causing her to squeal and walked them over to the bed. Steve laid her on the bed gently and proceeded to worship her body with his lips. They trailed down her neck, down the cleavage created by the bra. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. 

Natasha moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and ran his tongue over it. “Steve,” she moaned, speaking for the first time since she came into the bedroom. He kissed down her body and pulled off her underwear. He sat up on his knees to toss her underwear to the side. She reached up and pulled his underwear down and got an up close look at Steve Rogers in his birthday suit. Good God, he was an Adonis. He chuckled as she laid back.

“I'll take that as a compliment,” he said and she realized she said that statement out loud. She chuckled and she tried to hide behind her arms.

“I'm sorry,” she laughed. He chuckled as he got down on top of her and he got her arms away from her face. 

“Don't worry about it,” he said. “You're not the first person to compare me to a Greek god or something made by God for women,” he said and she giggled. Steve Rogers was on top of her naked. She couldn't ask for anything more. Except maybe he was now pressing into her, his cock sliding into her. She moaned out in pleasure, soft fluttering moans escaping her mouth as he drove into her womanhood. He was in her all the way up to the hilt when he stopped, resting his head on her shoulder. “God, it's been so long since I've been with a beautiful woman.” 

“If it helps, it's been a while since I've been with a beautiful man,” she said and he laughed into her neck. Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved slowly in and out of her. They kissed and moved together. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close and he held onto her hips with his hands. 

“God, you're so beautiful,” he muttered as he thrust into her. His hands moved up to run his fingers through her hair and his thrusts grew faster. They kissed, moved and moaned together. She groaned feeling him get faster and faster and she grabbed onto anything she could get her hands on. His hair, his shoulders, his muscular back. She even got a hold of his ass. He moaned into her mouth when her nails dug into his skin and he felt his orgasm approaching. “Do want me to touch you?” he asked. “Are you close?”

“Touch me, Steve, please,” she gasped, her legs tightening around his waist. Steve reached down in between them and thumbed her swollen clitoris. “Steve,” she gasped. Her hands grasped his shoulders and let out a loud moan as she came. Her muscles clenched around Steve's cock and he thrust two times before he came, spilling inside of her. Both were breathless as they came down off their high. “Wow.”

“Yeah, right back at ya,” he said. Her legs came undone from his waist and he pulled out of her. He laid down next to her and she curled up next to him.

“Not bad for a 18 month drought,” she said.

“Thanks,” he said. They laid next to each other and Natasha listened to his breathing as he slowly fell asleep. She pulled the sheet over them and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes to join him in sleep.

 

The next morning, Steve woke up first to a heavy rain storm. No running or swimming today. It was a perfect day to stay in bed with Natasha. He heard her sighed and shift in her sleep. He wrapped his arm around her and she woke up. “Sorry,” he said.

“No, it's fine,” she said. She shifted so she was right on top of him and he sighed out. “What are you thinking?”

“I'm thinking of just staying in bed with you all day,” Steve said. “The raining helped me come to that decision.”

“Really?”

“I have a beautiful, naked woman on top of me,” he said and she chuckled. “It wasn't a hard decision,” he added. Natasha chuckled before kissing him. Just then her phone went off and Steve groaned in despair. “I'll give you a million dollars if you let it go to voice mail,” he said kissing down her neck. 

“I can't. It's Phil's ring tone. He wouldn't call unless it's important,” she said before kissing him and then got out of his bed. She grabbed his shirt as she hurried to get her phone. “Hey, Phil,” she said as she buttoned up the shirt she commandeered. “What's up?”

“How's the sun?” he asked.

“Uh, sun's hiding today. It's raining,” she said. “It's 10 am here, Phil. Are you at the office already?”

“Yes, something was bothering me about why the stalker would kill Steve's dog,” he said. She watched Steve walk into the room with just his boxers on. 

“Yeah?”

“The stalker is a fan of Steve's they wouldn't kill the dog, correct?”

“Correct.”

“What if the stalker is an Aaron Cross fan and has become obsessed with Steve because he is Aaron Cross on the big screen?”

“Oh, right. Fantasy stalking?” she suggested. “If in this stalker's mind that Steve is Aaron Cross, he would have to be Aaron Cross to a T and if memory serves me right, in the books, Aaron Cross doesn't have a French Bulldog for a pet. He has a Belgian Malanois,” she said.

“Exactly. We're looking for a groupie of the Aaron Cross novels.”

“God, you know how many copies those books have sold since they came out?” she asked. “Millions, probably billions now since the movies have started,” she said.

“Yeah, but this person knows things in Steve's life that are usually not known by fans of the book. It's like she's seen him every day.”

“Oh, my God,” Natasha said. “She works on the set,” she said.

“No way. We did background checks on everyone who works with the company. It's one of the first things we do.”

“Yeah, but not everybody is on the payroll of the company. What about the people who volunteer?”

“Do people actually do that?” he asked.

“Yeah. Hang on a minute,” she said walking into the kitchen where Steve had started breakfast. “Hey, Steve.”

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Anybody on the set who stood out from everyone else that could have been a bit too attentive to you?” she asked.

“After five movies?” he asked. “There were a lot of people on the set.”

“I know, but maybe this person was new to the Aaron Cross movie sets. Maybe this last movie set.” Steve mixed the eggs as he thought of it.

“Well, there was one girl on the set,” he said. “Her name was Darcy Lewis.”

“What was her job on the set?”

“She was a gopher, I think, or an assistant of sorts,” he said. “I remember her coming to my trailer to get me when they were ready for me on set, or she would ask me if there was anything she could get me,” he said. “She was really nice to me, but if someone else, like Sam or Thor would ask her for something, she would roll her eyes a little while she was facing me so they wouldn't see. She always came to me first.”

“Did you hear that Phil?”

“I'll check her out. Enjoy the rest of the vacation,” Phil said. 

“Thanks, Phil.”

“So, did we get a break in the case?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, Phil thinks your stalker believes the world of Aaron Cross is real and you are really him. She is in this reality where you are not you, but Aaron.”

“Wow,” he said as put the eggs into a pan.

“Yeah, her reasoning for killing your dog, Peggy, is that she wasn't the right one for you.”

“The note said, “Get the right one.”,” he said.

“Aaron Cross doesn't have a French Bulldog in the books.”

“He has a Belgian Malanois,” Steve said. He had come a long way from when he was first cast as Aaron Cross. He hadn't read any of the books until he got cast and he himself had become a fan of them. “So, does she have a psychological disorder to make her believe that I’m Aaron Cross?”

“She most likely does,” she said. He chuckled as he stirred the eggs. “Hey, it's not you she's fixated on. It's Aaron Cross. If someone else had been cast, that actor would be her target.”

“She wouldn't try to hurt me, would she?”

“Depends on how deep her psychological problems go,” she said. “Okay, back to our day plan.”

“Spending the day in bed?” he asked and she chuckled. “Of course, we need to have breakfast first,” he said and she sat down at the kitchen bar. 

“Breakfast and then back to bed,” she said. “It's not like we're going to be wasting a beautiful day,” she added gesturing to outside and he chuckled.

 

Ten days later......

Natasha sighed as she entered the TAU squad room. “Hey Nat!” Clint shouted as he came up to her and hugged her. “Missed you,” he said into her ear.

“Missed you, too,” she said hugging him back. 

“How was the Caribbean?” he asked as she came up to her desk.

“Beautiful, except for one day that was rainy,” she said. 

“Fourteen days in the Caribbean and only one day of rain?” Melinda asked. “Wow, that's a stroke of luck.”

“Natasha, you look different,” Skye said leaning on the cubicle wall. “You're glowing.”

“It's my tan,” she said with a smile. 

“No, it's something else,” Skye said.

“Oh, for crying out loud, just say it,” Clint said. “You got laid while in the sun and sand with Rogers. Admit it,” he said to her.

“Yes, okay. Steve and I had a wonderful, very physical vacation.”

“Ohh,” Skye drawled and Natasha smiled.

“How long into the vacation did it take for you guys to get physical?” Melinda asked.

“Five days,” she said with a Cheshire smile. 

“Wow, you work fast,” Clint said causing her to smack him across the head.

 

Steve sighed as he unpacked another box. “Just a few hundred more to go,” he said as he folded the box up. His call box went off and Rumlow's voice came over the intercom. 

“Steve, there's another package for you,” he said.

“Left at the gate?” he asked.

“Yeah, but Rollins couldn't get the security video up,” Rumlow said. “There's holes in the box as if there's an animal in here.” 

“I'll be right down,” he said. Steve found Rumlow in his family room and the box was on the coffee table. 

“There's something alive in there. I heard a yip,” Rumlow said. “Do you want me to call Lieutenant Coulson?”

“Yeah, thanks, Brock,” he said before carefully lifting the box. A head popped out and Steve found himself staring back at puppy. Not just any puppy. A Belgian Malanois puppy. “Hey, buddy,” he said as he lifted the puppy out of the box. Just as Steve suspected, there was a note. He opened it to find the words, 'Meet your new companion.' written in the same cursive text from before. The puppy licked his chin and he let out a sigh. 

 

Natasha decided to spend the night with Steve after the puppy delivery. Steve still had the cage from when Peggy was a puppy, so he set it up and put the new puppy in it. “Are you going to keep it?” Natasha asked.

“She obviously wants me to,” he said. “I was thinking of naming him Sprout or something, but then I remembered that Aaron Cross' dog in the book was named Hero.”

“Yeah. You really shouldn't chance it. If you name him wrong, she could take him away too,” she said as he climbed into bed. 

“I just want this to be over.”

“I know. I promise, soon,” she said before the lights suddenly went out. “What is going on?” she asked.

“Is it a power outage?” he asked as she went to the window. 

“Neighbor's lights are on,” she said. Just then, Steve's phone went off and he picked it up to find a blocked number. “Answer it,” she said getting her gun.

“Hello?”

“Do you like your new dog, Aaron?” a voice asked.

“Um, yeah, but it seems to be a little too soon after Peggy,” he said.

“Peggy was all wrong for you, Aaron,” she said. “She wasn't a macho dog. Hero is and I bet he's settling right in with you.”

“Yeah, he's out like a light,” he said. “I think I tuckered him out this afternoon from all the playing.” The person, who he'd assume was Darcy chuckled. 

“Now if we can only get you the right girl,” she said.

“What's wrong with the one I have now?” 

“She's a red head, Aaron. You don't like red heads. They're too fired tempered for you. You like the soft spoken brunettes, like me. It's why it didn't work out with Sharon, but it'll work out with me.”

“Why is that?” he asked as Natasha glanced out each window to see if there was anything or anybody she could see. 

“Because it's me silly, Olivia,” she said and Steve gasped. Olivia was the name of Aaron Cross' girlfriend in the books. She was played by an actress, Margaret Carter, no relation to Sharon Carter. She was British and while Steve had a fling with her on the set of the first movie, they remained friends. Her character died in the third book in Aaron's arms. The movie already filmed and released three years ago.

“I thought you died, Olivia,” Steve said playing into her fantasy.

“No, I didn't,” she said. “I faked my death to get close to your enemies. I want to help you bring them down,” she said.

“Do you want to meet somewhere?”

“I'm already here. Come downstairs,” she said. She hung up and Steve put the phone down.

“She's in the house,” he said.

“Call 911 and stay here,” Natasha said before leaving the bedroom. Steve called 911 and relayed the information to the operator. He heard a noise downstairs, but the operator told him to stay where he was. 

“Aaron, I told you she was the wrong person for you!” a voice shouted from the stairs. 

“She's coming upstairs.”

“Do you have a place to hide?”

“I can get into my closet,” he said before doing just that. From inside the closet, he heard footsteps coming upstairs. Next thing Steve knew, the cellphone went dead. His battery was already low to begin with and his phone died on him. “Dammit,” he muttered. 

“Aaron, where are you hiding?” He could tell that the intruder was in his bedroom, so he went out the second door of his closet and hurried downstairs to find Natasha. He found her in the living room, on the floor.

“Nat, are you okay?” he asked getting down to her side. “Talk to me, baby,” he said cupping her head. Natasha groaned as she slowly came to and Steve breathed out a sigh of relief. “What did she do to you?” he asked.

“I tasered her,” a voice said and he looked up to see Darcy Lewis from the movie set. “Hi, Aaron,” she said. “I take it you dialed 911, so I don't have a lot of time.” Just as she said that, she pulled out a gun from her purse. 

“Whoa, whoa, Darcy..” he started to say.

“My name is Olivia!” she shouted.

“Okay, Olivia,” he said.

“That's not what you call me,” she said and Steve closed his eyes. He was so stupid. Aaron called Olivia 'Ollie'. 

“I'm sorry, Ollie, it's just, this latest case has been really tough on me,” he said.

“I know. Stanton has been really good at getting away from you all the time,” she said. Stanton was the name of the domestic terrorist and the bad guy of the books. He and the actor who plays him, Thor, were really good friends. That was something else that was addressed in the notes. “So, that is why I believe I persuaded the author, Alexander Pierce to rewrite the whole next book so that you actually capture Stanton and I can come out of hiding like everyone wants.”

“So that's why the next book is delayed?”

“I had Pierce see the light. If he wants to see his grandchildren again that is.”

“Wait, you kidnapped the author of the books?” Steve asked.

“Just to get my way. The way he was going with the next book was not what I wanted. It doesn't give Aaron and Ollie the happy ending they were suppose to get in book three,” she said. Flashing lights appeared in Steve's driveway and sirens erupted. “Dammit. I thought I'd have more time,” she said not seeing that Natasha was waking up and reaching for her gun.

“Where's Pierce, Ollie?” Steve asked.

“Somewhere safe,” she said. “Working on the rewrite of the next book,” she added. “So we can be together.”

“Hey, bitch,” Natasha snapped. Darcy looked down and Natasha fired, hitting her in the shoulder. Darcy shouted out in pain as she landed on the floor and Natasha was up off the floor quick before she could react. Natasha removed the gun from her and the taser as Steve let the police into the house.

 

Steve stood in the room watching as Phil interrogated Darcy. He was trying to find out where Pierce was and she really wasn't giving in. “You know, depending on when you fed him last and gave him water last, he could only stay alive for at least another three days, maybe five. You understand what that means, Ms. Lewis? Your favorite author will die of either dehydration or starvation and you'll be accountable for his death. We already have you on video, kidnapping him. You're already going away for at least fifteen years.”

“Didn't you hear?” Darcy asked. “I'm crazy. The least your wonderful justice system will do is put me back on my meds and lock me up in a facility.”

“And you'll stay there for the rest of your life. I'll make sure of it,” Phil said. “But you need to tell me where you have Pierce.”

“Why should I do that?”

“Think of all the other Aaron Cross books he can write if he lives,” Phil said and that got her attention. “If he dies, there would be no more Aaron Cross.”

“I hadn't thought of that,” she said.

Hours later, a very tired looking Alexander Pierce was found in a cabin in the woods. He was chained to the floor in a small office with a typewriter and paper. He was relieved to be out and was thankful to see that Steve was okay too after hearing what she did. “I wish I hadn't killed off Olivia,” he said to Steve who had come to the hospital to check on him.

“You couldn't have known,” Steve said. “Like me taking this job. If I hadn't, she would have just stalked the actor who did get the role.”

“You're a hell of an Aaron Cross, Steve. I’m glad my input was taken into account for the casting.” Steve chuckled as he stood up from the chair. “Want to hear what's happening with your character in the sixth book?”

“Really?” he asked.

“Yeah. Aaron's going to find love again. I’m introducing a new character. The character that this Darcy Lewis didn't like,” he said.

“Oh, yeah? What's she like?”

“I will say this. She's a red head,” Alex said and Steve chuckled.

“I thought I hated red heads.”

“Oh, don't worry. The sexual tension's going to build up first between you two before you really fall hard for her,” Pierce warned.

“Thanks for the warning,” Steve said before letting his family in to see him. He walked down the hall way and entered the elevator. He smiled as he thought of his red head in real life. He wondered if he could convince the casting agent to cast Natasha as this new character.

Months later, when the new book was released, Natasha couldn't help, but picture herself as the spunky, fiery, technical analyst partnered with Aaron Cross, Laura Mathers. Especially during the hot, passionate sex scene.

THE END


End file.
